


Apparent

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brendon watches himself watch Ryan watch himself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bluesbell).



> Prompt: Mirror.

Brendon watches himself watch Ryan watch himself fiddle with his scarf.

The dressing room is tiny. He'd only need to take two steps back to bump shoulders with Ryan, but the mirrors create an artificial distance and Brendon lets it grow; a silver labyrinth without a start or finish.

He sees all these reflections of Ryan – a procession of pretty brown-eyed boys stretching on forever – but it's like he doesn't see _Ryan_.

Brendon is adrift somewhere in flat glass and curved light, and the sudden touch is like a lifebuoy.

"You ready?" Ryan asks, his hand warm against Brendon's skin.


End file.
